1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to track suspensions for skid steer loaders and more specifically it relates to a track suspension system for a skid steer loader for effectively traversing rough terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Skid steer loaders have been in use for years. Conventional skid steer loaders have four tires (two on each side) and utilize “skid steering” to turn, move forward and move rearward. For years, tracks have been positioned about the tires of skid steer loaders to improve floatation and traction on various surface conditions. An exemplary track utilized upon skid steer loaders is manufactured by GROUSER PRODUCTS, INC. in West Fargo, N. Dak.
Unfortunately, attaching tracks about the tires of a skid steer loader can result in a relatively rough ride for the operator of the skid steer loader since there is no suspension on a skid steer loader. In addition, when the track positioned about the tires of a skid steer loader engages an obstacle, a load within the bucket may become partially or fully dislodged.
While conventional tracks for skid steer loaders may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively traversing rough terrain. Conventional tracks for skid steer loaders can provide a relatively rough ride for an operator and dislodging of a load within a bucket during operation.
In these respects, the track suspension system for a skid steer loader according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art tracks for skid steer loaders, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively traversing rough terrain.